Meredith
by Quillian
Summary: After his sister departs from Atlantis to return to Earth, McKay thinks about things.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Stargate: Atlantis_ or any part of it.  
**SUMMARY:** After his sister departs from Atlantis to return to Earth, McKay thinks about things. _(Yeah, it's kind of pointless, but I wanted to write it anyway.)_  
**WARNING:** Since this takes place after the episode "McKay and Mrs. Miller," there are spoilers for that. I'd say this takes place the day after that episode ends.  
**NOTES:** According to the "Behind the Name" website, the name "Meredith" comes from the Welsh name _Maredudd_ or _Meredydd_, which possibly means "great lord" or "sea lord", and although it has been used more for boys than for girls since the 1920s, it is still a masculine name in Wales. Oh, and I have no idea how to pull off writing Dr. Carson Beckett's Scottish accent, so please forgive me for that.

* * *

_**  
"Meredith,"**_

_By Quillian_

* * *

McKay was working at his computer, feverishly typing away. However, for several minutes, he just stopped typing as he thought about his sister. 

_Jeanie…_

She was already on her way back to Earth from Atlantis. At least he had managed to mend some bridges with her, or so he hoped.

Sighing, he saved his work and closed his laptop. He could get back to that later.

It had been a day since Jeanie left Atlantis and was on her way back to Earth, and since McKay started being more open with his colleagues. McKay was normally the kind who just preferred working alone than being with other people, but ever since that pleasant meal and conversation with John, Teyla and Ronon, he began to actually enjoy talking and eating with his friends.

"So, Rodney, how are things going?" John asked conversationally.

"Rather well, considering what happened," he said modestly, thinking back to how his attempt to recreate Zero Point Modules ultimately resulted in their own being depleted.

"You're still not bothered by that alternate version of yourself, are you?" Ronon asked with a grin, finding it all rather humorous.

"Nah," Rodney said, "Not really." After a beat, he said, "As a matter of fact, I came to appreciate the whole experience, maybe even find it a little… enlightening."

"In what way?" Teyla inquired.

Rodney shook his head and laughed a little. "You're probably not going to believe this, but…" Taking a breath but unable to wipe that smile off his face, he finished by saying, "He actually said that he wished he were more like me."

His three friends looked at him incredulously, and almost instantly, all of them had mental images in their heads of two annoying, condescending and arrogant Rodney McKays running around.

"He actually said that?" John asked slowly. As if hearing about his super-arrogant alternate in Rod's own universe hadn't been enough of a shock…

"Yeah, I know, hard to believe… more specifically, he said that he envied me for having the habit to say whatever was on my mind without hesitation."

"Kind of goes to show how no one is perfect, I suppose," John contemplated.

"Well, hopefully, he's back in his own alternate universe, having an alternate version of this conversation with your own alternate versions right now," McKay said. "How's that saying go? A place for everyone and everyone in their place?"

"Something like that, I'm sure," John responded. "Maybe even playing golf off the pier with my alternate. Heck, maybe even through the Stargate if the alternate Dr. Weir allowed it."

"Golfing through the Stargate, hah," McKay said with a small laugh.

"Hello, Meredith," Dr. Beckett said cheerfully in his Scottish accent as he joined them.

Rodney gave an almost inaudible groan at hearing his _real_ first name again. "Hi, Carson," he said a little snappishly. "Look, just because you now know what my _real_ first name is doesn't mean you have to use it."

"Really, I don't think it's anything to be ashamed about, lad," Carson said, sitting down. "It's one of those names that's both masculine and feminine… even if there are less men than women these days with that name. Well, except maybe in Wales, where there it's still commonplace for men to have that name…"

"Carson," Rodney said, cutting off what he considered to be rambling.

"Actually, Rodney, the meaning behind the name is quite interesting," Carson said, switching gears and calling his colleague by his preferred name instead.

"What would that be?" Rodney asked, though unsure if he really wanted to know.

"It most likely comes from some Welsh name meaning 'great lord' or 'sea lord,'" Carson explained.

Rodney looked up, amazed that his loathed name actually had some sort of special meaning behind it such as that.

"'Great lord' or 'sea lord,' huh?" Rodney said aloud. His gaze then turned to the closest window, showing a view of Atlantis and the vast ocean beyond that.

His friends all turned to look at each other, afraid that this innocent little revelation would only make Rodney even more arrogant, if that was possible.

"Amusing," Rodney said, not letting it go to his head. "But I still prefer being called 'Rodney.'"

The others let out a collective albeit silent sigh of relief.

"Aye, if you say so," Carson agreed.

Rodney took a moment to be thankful for how he had friends who stuck by him no matter what, and maybe even be thankful for this whole experience, as weird and unusual as it was.

"So," Rodney said optimistically, "In regards to our search for more Zed-PMs… which planet are we going to visit next?"

* * *

A/N: So, how was this? I just hope I got everyone in character. 

Note about the golfing scene: Seriously, anyone else get flashbacks of the SG-1 episode "Window of Opportunity" after watching that?

I hope you enjoyed it! –_Quillian_


End file.
